1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage means for fishing accessories and, more particularly, to a bait and tackle box that is compact and contoured to be worn on a fisherman's belt for easy access to fishing supplies and accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, fishermen utilize a broad variety of fishing accessories including numerous hooks, lures, bobbers, sinkers, split shot, and fishing lines. Usually these fishing accessories are stored in a tackle box. A well-stocked tackle box can become heavy and difficult to transport, especially when simultaneously transporting fishing rods, coolers and the like. The tackle box usually is very cumbersome to use or handle when the fisherman is wading, for which reason it is usually left out of reach or on a river bank, dock, or pier. When a fisherman leaves the tackle box on the dock or pier the fishing gear is not readily accessible for quick changes while fishing. If the tackle box is taken out in a boat, there is the ever-present danger of it being knocked into the water and the entire contents becoming lost. These accessories often represent a significant financial and emotional investment by the fisherman.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,231, issued in the name of Kalisher, discloses a tackle box belt comprising a waist belt to which a plurality of pockets and loop hangers are selectively attached. However, the plurality of pockets and loop hangers often requires searching for the correct pocket, thereby making retrieval of desired accessories cumbersome and time-consuming, especially when attempting to quickly re-rig a fishing line that has broken off of a fishing rod in use. One attempt to overcome the problem of time-consuming searching is to provide a contoured tackle box which is wearable, one design of which is disclosed in U.S. Des. No. 263,519, issued in the name of Ader.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved bait and tackle box which is wearable on a belt to provide hands-free transportation of and easy access to a variety of fishing supplies and accessories while eliminating the cumbersome and time-consuming problem of searching through a plurality of pockets.